


Leaden Tea

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Leaden Tea AU [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, But mostly fluff, F/M, Gen, Leaden Key Fluff, So. Much. Fluff, The Leaden Tea, and a brief mention of a bit of soft angst, literal fluff too because there's a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: All the fluff of the Leaden Tea au, Thaos' POV.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Original Character(s), Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Leaden Tea AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	1. Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee And Honey Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235578) by [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talisa rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you just ask her out? It’s clear she likes you. And you like her.”  
> “I’m also her boss,” Thaos reminds. “If I did, and things didn’t work out, it could get very awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1\. In light of PoE Cookbook lore, bakery au for Woedicans makes a lot of sense._   
>  _2\. Talisa is the name the Acolyte got in our rpg campaign._   
>  _3\. This fic? - Taashi made me do it (this au is just too cute to resist)._

The Leaden Tea is closed, but Thaos is still sitting in the break room with a laptop, browsing through the photos from the latest session with their new mascot. Copper is an adorable addition to the pictures, and judging by all the enthusiastic comments all the kitten’s pictures got, including her in the coffee shop’s online daily life was a brilliant idea.

Copper nudges his leg, then tries to climb it, meowing insistently, and Thaos smiles and picks the kitten up. She keeps wiggling for a while, first trying to burrow into his sweater, then looking around, until she finally calms down, nestled between his chest and arm. The faint glow of the screen catches her attention, and Copper tilts her head curiously.

“Looks familiar, doesn’t she?” Thaos scratches the kitten behind the ears. “Yes, it’s Nona.”

Copper meows, as if recognising either the face in the picture or the name, and Thaos chuckles. “Yes, and the other charming lady is you.”

There is a theatrical sigh at the door as Talisa enters the room.

Thaos lifts an eyebrow. “Something wrong? I can hear you rolling your eyes from here.”

“I don’t like the prospect of becoming a secondary character in a hopeless romantic comedy.” She glances at the screen and does indeed roll her eyes. “Why don’t you just ask her out? It’s clear she likes you. And you like her.”

“I’m also her boss,” Thaos reminds. “If I did, and things didn’t work out, it could get very awkward. And we don’t want her leaving us for Cafe Nua, do we?”

“Okay, you might have a point.” Talisa frowns. “I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Find a logical argument for something that doesn’t make sense.” She shakes her head. “So, what now? You two are just gonna be insufferable, sappy, besotted fools?”

Thaos sighs. “Her job might be at stake, Talisa. If something went wrong, the consequences would be worse for her than for me. So it’s her decision, and only hers. But she must be aware of all possible outcomes before she makes it.”

“You’re so romantic when you put your heart into it.”

“Someone has to be the voice of reason.”

Talisa looks at the screen again. “Doesn’t Nona usually take care of the pics?”

“She took a few days off to work on a college project.” Thaos turns the laptop towards his friend. “Want to help me pick which photos we should post?”

“This one is fine.” Talisa perches on the sofa’s armrest and browses through a few pictures. “So is this,” she comments on a photo of Nona attempting to pour espresso into a cup while Copper tries to put her head inside and drink the milk. “And this,” she adds, when another picture appears – Nona with a very curious Copper peeking out from the pocket of her apron. “And that one with the three of us and Copper, with the Leaden Tea logo in the background.” She thinks for a moment. “And you should change your profile pic, too. People like photos of serious men smiling at kittens almost as much as photos of cute girls with kittens.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Talisa smiles. “You owe me a cake.”

“How about I let you hold her for five minutes instead?” Thaos asks, gently handing her Copper.

“If you think you can bribe me with your cat... you’re totally right.” Talisa smiles, scratching the kitten under the chin. “Your dad is a sly bastard, you know?” she tells Copper as the kitten meows. After a while, she looks up at Thaos. “So, why did you really bring her here?”

“I know it might be shocking to you, but I didn’t lie. Found her on the way back home. She’s too young to be left alone, and I don’t want to leave her with a petsitter. And besides, everyone here likes her, even our regulars. She’s good company.”

“Well, can’t argue with that.” Talisa reluctantly hands the kitten over to Thaos and gets up. “All right, time to finish cleaning...”

“I’ll do it. I’m staying here for the weekend anyway.”

Talisa just shakes her head again. “You should just buy that apartment upstairs and move there.”

“I’ll consider it,” Thaos replies with a smile.

Talisa grins. “And then you can tell Nona you got a nice new house, so all your kitten still needs is a mother, and ask her if she’d like to adopt Copper too.”

“You have mentioned cleaning, yes?”

Talisa’s eyes narrow. “Do you like making your own life difficult and miserable or what?”

“Common courtesy requires that sometimes.”

“Just wait for winter. I’m going to put mistletoe all over this place,” Talisa warns.

Thaos immediately becomes serious. “Don’t.” It would be amusing, of course... for maybe a few minutes. But it could get really awkward for Nona very fast. And later, awkward for them both.

“Hey, where’s your sense of humour?” Talisa watches him closely for a moment. “You really like her, don’t you?”

“I believe you stated as much at the beginning of this conversation.”

“Hopeless. Totally hopeless.” Talisa waves her hand dismissively, then pets Copper once more. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Good thing you’re more patient with him that I am.” She nods at Thaos. “See you on Monday. Don’t forget to upload the pics.”

“Goodnight, Tal.”

After Talisa leaves, Thaos gets back to browsing the photos, until he finds the one he was looking for. In the picture, Copper is nuzzling Nona’s cheek, and Nona is laughing so much her eyes are closed – a very rare sight.

Thaos stares at the photo for a while, smiling gently. “Good company, hmm?” he asks the kitten, stroking her head.

Copper purrs happily in reply.


	2. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone so serious, Nona laughs a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by[Coffee and Honey Cake ch. 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235578/chapters/56447191)._

For someone so serious, Nona laughs a lot. Not when she’s amused – not quite – when that happens, she usually snorts or giggles or sometimes just smiles. But laughter – Nona laughs when she is _happy_.

Nona laughs when they close the door to her apartment and go back to kissing. When she kicks off her shoes and reaches for the buttons of his shirt. When they land on the bed and his hair gets in the way, and when she brushes it aside and they kiss again.

But then Nona stops laughing. One moment she is going to – he can see it – and the next she just inhales and freezes momentarily as if she has forgotten how to breathe or move. She is just staring up at him with those bright green eyes, so full of wonder, as if she was looking at something marvellous she never expected to find but which suddenly became real. Probably the same way he is looking at her – the same way he feels about her.

Thaos doesn’t let himself think more about that until Nona is asleep. He knows he doesn’t deserve that – not when so many things that make her laugh he does because he learnt from past mistakes and memories that sometimes still keep him awake at night. Memories Nona doesn’t know of. She can guess a lot – could, if she wanted, and he would tell her if she asked. Until then, he would rather not – but not because he intends to deceive her.

He doesn’t speak much of the past because he doesn’t want to disappoint her. He isn’t that nearly-perfect vision she imagines – but he wants to be, for her. Wants to make her dreams come true – as many as he can. Wants to be her safe haven, the good moments in her life, the memories that will make her laugh. Wants to make that little piece of the world they share the place she deserves – the best place it can be.


	3. Circles in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d never expected to be back. But then he met Nona, and thought she would enjoy spending a weekend or two at the seaside, and... it just happened.

He’d never expected to be back. The house was full of memories, and Thaos wasn’t certain if he would be able to face them.

But then he met Nona, and noticed how she liked their trips out of the city, and thought she would enjoy spending a weekend or two at the seaside, and... it just happened. He called the neighbours who were taking care of the house, arranged a total renovation, and then finally made himself go there to clean up a little. He intended to give or throw away everything, but in the end found out that he couldn’t . Deòiridh’s books with dried flowers still stuck between the pages, which smelled of the evenings when she was too weak to read so he did it for her. Eydis’ broken mirror, which did not bring them misfortune because they took care of that themselves.

Thaos remembers shaking his head at those thoughts. It seems he has become sentimental over the years. But time passed, and memories became just... memories. Not without regrets, maybe, but without that vicious bitterness and remorse.

So in the end, he left trinkets which he thought Nona might like. Deòiridh would have been glad to know the things she loved would be cherished again. And Eydis wouldn’t mind because she’d see a bit of herself in Nona and would laugh at the irony of it all.

The house was different last time he visited it; still smelled faintly of fresh paint and clean curtains and window cleaner. But underneath and over it all, there was also the salty smell of the sea breeze and the sweet scent of flowers from the garden, and it was altogether all too familiar, and for a moment he was not sure he could return there. But then he thought of Nona, and decided to try, at least.

And now, standing in front of the door with Nona at his side, and hearing her startled, joyful laughter... it is all different. Memories are just memories. But here and now, there is only her.

“That’s... not quite what I imagined when you told me about it,” Nona says, utterly enchanted. “It’s lovely.” She spread her hands and turns, closing her eyes and smelling the air, her skirt whirling around her legs.

Thaos smiles at her softly. “It also needs some more furniture and things like that, so we’re going to have a busy day...”

Nona grins. “That won’t scare me.”

“But maybe not today. I’d say we deserve some rest.” He opens the door. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”

* * *

The room is small, but seems larger because it’s all wood and delicate, bright colours: white and cream and gold and peach, with bits of darker, dusty pink. The curtains are billowing softly in the wind, there are fresh flowers on the vanity, the knitted blanket on the bed seems soft even from a distance. The watercolour pictures on the walls are all seascapes and plants – mostly in shades of blue and green – and there is even a portrait of a very playful Copper, which, judging by Nona’s reaction, must be the most adorable picture ever painted.

It all looks like something out of a book or a film, like something that should be too sugary – he remembers he thought the same back when Deòiridh started redecorating the room, until he saw the final effect – but somehow it works and simply looks very cosy. He changed some things, and repainted the room, but the overall atmosphere is still similar.

“It’s your room.” Thaos touches Nona’s elbows and gently pulls her a little closer. “But I hope you will still visit mine often,” he murmurs into her ear, smiling.

Nona laughs. “I can move in there, you know...”

“And you’re welcome to sleep there every night.” Thaos puts his arms around her. “I just wanted you to have a place for your clothes and books, and somewhere you could work in peace if you wanted to.”

“It’s lovely. Thank you.” Nona turns and tilts her head to press a soft but lingering kiss to his cheek. “You’re too perfect, you know?”

“Ah, far from it.” Thaos smiles wistfully. “And it was a long way, to get where I am.”

Nona frowns a little, noticing the change in his expression. “Do you want to talk about it...?” she asks tentatively, letting the question hang in the air.

“I should.” Thaos sighs. “I’d rather not, but it’s high time I did.”

“You don’t have to...”

He gently puts his fingers across her lips. “Yes, I do. Because you deserve to know.” Thaos looks at the familiar decor, feeling a wave of remorse and sorrow wash over him – gentle , like Deòiridh was. 

“She wasn’t as brilliant as you,” he says quietly. “But loving and kind-hearted and more patient than I deserved. After Eydis, she just seemed so... easy. Comfortable. Just always there when I needed... But I wasn’t. Too focused on work. I didn’t notice her getting more and more tired for no reason. And she just brushed it aside as unimportant until it was too late and I could only watch her fade away.” Thaos briefly closes his eyes, takes a breath and lets the bitterness overflow and pass through him.

“I should have been there. I was, in the end. Until the end. But maybe there would have been no end, had I been there earlier.” He lift his gaze to meets Nona’s eyes. “When I first heard the diagnosis, I promised myself I would never be so careless again, that I would never take anything for granted.” He gives her a mirthless but still fond smile. “That’s where what you call perfection comes from.”

Nona watches him closely for a while, thoughtful. Then she tentatively reaches out and takes his hand in hers. “If you were like you are now – if you were like that for her... in the end... I think you made her happy.”

Thaos nods. “She told me as much. That doesn’t absolve me of the mistakes I made.”

Nona gently squeezes his hand. “I think maybe that’s not for you to decide?” she says softly. “It was for her.” She smiles at him. “And now for me.”

Thaos touches Nona’s cheek. “She would have liked you.” He hesitates for a moment, but better to say it than if Nona was to find out on her own. “Some of her things are still here, in the closet.”

For a moment, Nona looks taken aback by that revelation. “Oh.” She tries to smile. “I’ll be very careful not to touch them.”

“No, that’s...” Thaos shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant.” For someone so confident and skilled with words for most of the time, he has managed to make a royal mess out of it all.

Shaking his head again – at himself – he walks across the room and opens the closet. “Those are not... mementos or keepsakes or anything. Just everyday things, like blankets and book and a tea set. They carry memories, but only because they were used frequently and a part of everyday life, not anything special.” Thaos is not certain if he has ever felt this awkward. “You can use them, if you want.” He allows himself a brief, somewhat sad smile. “She would have liked that. She would have been happy to know someone enjoys and takes care of the things she liked.”

Nona is watching him with a thoughtful expression, and suddenly Thaos realises how uncomfortable this must be for her, to be facing this reveal now, _here_. He should have told her much earlier. He should have told her back home, at the Leaden Tea, or even better, at his place or hers, so that she could either walk away or throw him out if she wanted.

She brings so much brightness and joy into his life, and he was so afraid of losing her that he waited. Wouldn’t it be some sort of poetic irony if he lost her because of that in the end?

He walks over to her, but keeps some distance. “I’m sorry, Nona. I should have told you long ago.” He looks into her eyes, wanting to show her that he really regrets that. “I know this must be awkward for you...” He glances away for a moment, then looks at her again. “I can take you back home, if you want. Just say the word.”

Nona holds his gaze. For a while, she is silent. “I want you to...” she says finally, and the suddenly she smiles, “to take me for a long walk at the beach.” She reaches out, takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “I’m glad you told me.” He must look unconvinced, because she kisses his cheek. “I didn’t know how to ask. But I wanted to know because I care.”

Thaos smiles at her gently. “You’re too good for me.” Then he brings their joined hands up and kisses her fingers.

“I’m glad we agree we’re too good for each other.” Nona grins. “Maybe that means we’re just perfect.”

Thaos laughs quietly and lets Nona lead his downstairs and out onto the beach.

* * *

They walk for about an hour, barely even talking, just enjoying the air and the hum of the waves and the warm sand under their feet, and each other’s company. It’s very warm, but not so much to make it uncomfortable when Nona puts an arm around his waist and tucks herself against his side, and he puts his arm around her shoulders as they leisurely walk back to the town.

They eat dinner, drink some coffee, and then go back to the beach, walking along countless tiny shops and stalls with all kinds of souvenirs. While Nona is distracted by a selection of plush fish, wondering if any would be appropriate for Copper, he excuses himself for a moment, saying he promised Talisa he would buy her a postcard.

When he returns with one a moment later, Nona waves a plush starfish at him, and then puts both things into her bag. Thaos smiles at her, careful to keep his hands away from his pocket, where he is hiding a little surprise he bought for Nona.

He was thinking about a ring, because he knows she likes elegant jewellery, and even did some research, trying to find a stone that would correspond with her birthday date – not because he really believes in stuff like that, but just to show her it was chosen especially for her. But in the end he decided against it. A ring would be... too serious, perhaps. Suggesting something neither of them is really ready to talk about. Probably something she has not even considered yet.

Thaos has. Not because he cares for formalities; he can give his word and keep it even without that. And it’s more about everyday effort than one promise anyway. But he knows Nona is still bitter and sad about that argument with her father, about losing more or less all contact with her family, and... It’s not the same, but he simply wants her to know he will be there for her whenever she needs it.

That is a talk for another time, though. A few months from now, maybe. Not now. Certainly not after what he shared today. Those few days were supposed to be Nona’s vacation, and he is going to make sure it feels that way.

Later, when they are back at the beach, Nona picks up a few seashells. “Maybe I should bring them to Leaden Tea and put them into a jar?”

Thaos smiles. “I’m sure Copper would love that.”

“Spoilsport...” Nona mutters; but they both know Copper would probably push the jar off the counter to get to the shells. “It would just be nice to have a part of all this for the cold and rainy days, you know.”

As she throws the shells away, Thaos reaches into his pocket and takes out a small glass bottle on a string. “Maybe this will do?”

Nona smiles when he gives her the necklace. “It’s...” She looks at the sand and shells trapped inside.

“Silly.” Thaos laughs. He touches her face. “But it made you smile.”

She laughs then, but there is a faint blush on her cheeks when she puts the necklace on. He smiles at that, and she catches his look and before he can tease her about it, she goes up onto her tiptoes, wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him.

When they pull away, Thaos reaches for the tiny bottle, opens it and blows inside softly. Then he closes it again, holding it up in front of Nona’s face for a moment. “Here, now it’s our kiss.” It’s very silly, he knows. But he just honestly wants to make her smile and laugh as often as he can, even at the cost of making a fool of himself.

This time, Nona doesn’t laugh. She’s about to, and her smile starts widening, but looks at his expression and the smile freezes on her lips, half-transformed. And then she kisses him again, and for a moment neither of them cares if there may be other people around. There is only the hum of the sea, and the warmth of the afternoon sun on their faces, and hands tangled in wind-brushed hair.

“Thank you,” Nona says when they pull away. “It’s...”

“Incredibly cheesy, I know,” Thaos says, laughing.

“Stop interrupting me,” Nona chides. The effect is somewhat ruined when she kisses his cheek afterwards. “I wanted to say perfect.”

* * *

Late in the evening, when Thaos closes the book he was reading and puts it on the nightstand, he hears soft footsteps, and then Nona knocks on the open door quietly.

“I was cold,” she says with a smile, as if she needed an excuse.

Thaos smiles back. “Come in.”

She giggles when she gets into bed and under the blankets. Thaos reaches out to embrace her, and Nona cuddles up to him. Her feet, as he discovers, are indeed very cold.

“You know there’s that ingenious invention called socks?” he teases.

“Yes. But, you see, I have this excellent heater right here,” she replies, pointing at his chest.

“Well, we have some options...”

Nona laughs. “You’re so romantic when you put your heart into it.” But she pulls away a little and leans on her hands, rising just enough to be able to kiss him.

Sometimes, she likes silly just as much as romantic, and it seems this is one of those days. And he is definitely not going to complain. But after a few kisses, heated enough to make her feel warm, things get serious. Thaos can joke, of course, but it’s not possible to be silly when he’s holding her in his arms.

In time, he will probably learn that; they both probably will. But for now, every once in a while it dawns on his just how lovely and loving she is, and he cannot laugh about that. He can barely breathe when he looks at Nona and sees the quiet wonder in her eyes.

Thaos pauses. Kisses her tenderly. Touches her face, brushes his thumb across her cheek. “I love you,” he says softly.

She knows that; she must know that by now. But he has never told her that, not outright. And it’s one of the things that should be told, and it felt like the right moment.

Nona stares at him, startled by this confession. For a long moment, she is silent. Then she kisses him, and when she pulls away, she is smiling , but he can see his words moved her. “And I love you,” she whispers, and kisses him again, and then they talk no more.

* * *

Nona murmurs something when he starts getting up, and tries to stop him, but she’s too sleepy to do that effectively. Thaos smiles and kisses her cheek.

“I’ll make breakfast,” he promises as he gently disentangles himself from her arms.

She mutters something in reply, not opening her eyes, and in a moment she is asleep again. Thaos watches her for a while; she looks so delicate and lovely in the soft morning light. Then he quietly goes downstairs, to the kitchen.

Two hours later, just as he is taking a tray of blueberry rolls out of the oven, Nona walks into the kitchen, lured inside by the smell of coffee. She yawns, then smooths down her nightdress and her hair, still dishevelled from sleep.

Thaos smiles at her. “Good morning.”

“Mhm, very good.” She smiles contentedly. “You know, this could make me fall for you again, if I haven’t already.”

Thaos chuckles. “Don’t get used to it. As much as I’d love to give you a treat like that every day, it’s just not possible when we’re working.”

“All the more reason to savour it while it lasts,” Nona replies with a grin, then hops onto the counter to sit there. She gladly accepts a cup of hot coffee, and then watches with a smile as he gets a loaf of fresh bread out of the oven.

Thaos catches her gaze and smiles back, glad to see she’s enjoying herself. Nona’s smile widens. “How about we go back upstairs and don’t leave the house today?” she suggests.

He laughs. “Ah, but there’s still so much around here I wanted to show you...”

Still, he walks over to her and puts his hands on her waist. Nona sets the cup aside and, using the fact that for once she’s on eye level with him, wraps her arms around his neck and dips her fingers into his hair, destroying the already messy bun.

“I know my hair is amazing, but I’m not sure it’s edible,” he warns.

Nona just rolls her eyes, still smiling, and kisses him. She tastes of coffee and, slightly, of mint toothpaste, and she’s warm and soft, and fits into his arms perfectly, and Thaos would really love nothing more than to take her back to bed. Truth be told, right now the kitchen counter seems like a very good place, too.

But he would also like to show Nona around, and he knows she will be happy to discover more of the little town, and to spend more time at the sea. The bed will still be there in the evening.

He makes no move to pull away, though, until Nona finally does, with a brief sigh. “You’re right, if we don’t get dressed and go out, we’ll just stay here all day. Which wouldn’t be so bad.” She grins again. “But we can do that when we’re back home.”

Thaos lifts his hands. “I didn’t say anything...”

“But I know what you’re thinking.” She laughs. “Besides, I can wait until the evening.”

* * *

Just as Thaos expected, Nona loves the trip around the town. Compared to the city where they live, it’s quiet, perfect for a few days off, to take a breath and forget about work. She likes the small cafés, and she loves the ruins of a tiny old church built on what’s become a cliff, which is just a local curiosity now, and the wild roses growing everywhere around it, and the very quiet and empty place on the beach nearby, where there are no other people and they are alone.

But it seems that, same as he does, most of all she loves a quiet evening on the porch, sipping wine and tea, just watching the sea and enjoying the breeze.

Like they are sitting right now, Nona tucked against his side, his arm around her, empty glasses and cups at their feet. When Thaos tilts his head, her hair tickles his nose and he can smell her lilac shampoo.

“I wish we could just stay here forever.” Nona sighs. “I know we can’t, but it would be lovely.”

“You’d like to live here?”

“Not all the time, at least not now.” She smiles. “But every now and then, it would be nice.”

“You have an open invitation.” A corner of Thaos’ lips curls up. “I can give you a set of your own keys, too, if you want.”

Her cheek moves against his shoulder as her smile widens. “That’s a very tempting offer.”

They are watching the sunset, listening to the hum of waves and the cries of seagulls. Nona is a warm presence at his side, and for the first time in years, Thaos feels at peace. Not just calm or content. At peace. And he is guessing she feels the same way.

Of course life will not be perfect forever. It rarely is. But they can have a bit of perfection here.

He was not going to mention it for months yet, but suddenly it seems like the right time and place. Because right here and now, she feels safe and happy.

“Would you like to get married?” Thaos asks quietly.

Nona freezes. Thaos pulls away a little, but still keeps his arm gently wrapped around her.

“I didn’t want to scare you... I’m not proposing,” he explains gently. “Things are fine as they are. I don’t care for marriage as such.” He looks into her eyes, not certain how to phrase it, and decides the simplest way will be the best. “I just thought you might like a reminder that you _have_ family now.”

Nona looks at him, clearly surprised. Then she blinks a few times, and when she meets his gaze again, there are tears in her eyes. “Have you noticed...” she says, attempting to smile, “how often you make me cry when you’re trying to make me happy?” Her voice is shaking a little, but he can see this is supposed to be a joke.

Thaos brushes his thumb along her wet eyelashes. “Should I stop?” he asks softly.

“No.” Nona leans into him, hiding her face against his shoulder.

He just holds her hand and keeps stroking her hair until she calms down a little. When she does, she pulls away enough to look into his eyes, but doesn’t let go of his hand.

“I’m not saying yes. And I’m not saying no. I...” Nona smiles sheepishly. “I need time to think.”

“Take all the time you need.” Thaos kisses the top of her head. “I wasn’t asking, Nona. I just wanted to let you know that’s an option.”

“Whatever it was, that was the most considerate thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she whispers.

“I...”

Nona puts her hand across his mouth. “Want me to be happy.” She smiles. “I am.” She moves her hand away and kisses him lightly. “I don’t know if I want to get married. But I know that whatever it’s going to be, I want it to be with you.”

Thaos smiles. “I’m glad we agree on that,” he says, leaning in.

Nona laughs happily into the kiss.


End file.
